


Strictly Business

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interlude in which Bo and Kenzi take some necessary precautions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Business

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time in Season 2.

"I mean, you're my best friend."

"Right. And you're mine."

"And I don't want to...you know, make things weird between us."

Bo shrugged. "Neither do I."

"But the fact is...you're...you know...you. And if things ever get...evil...again and you decide you wanna have a Kenzi sandwich, then I'd be kicking myself for not..."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Building up an immunity?"

Kenzi blushed, eyes fixed stubbornly on the kitchen counter. "Knowing what I'm dealing with."

"You know, Kenzi, most straight girls don't have to jump through quite this many hoops to justify wanting to make out with me."

The shorter girl pushed off from the counter, hands in the air. "Okay, screw it. If you're gonna make this weird, then just forget it."

Bo couldn't entirely suppress a chuckle. "Oh, I'm the one making this weird?" She followed Kenzi around the table, one hand lighting gently on her best friend's shoulder until she could turn her around. "Hey. You know I'd never hurt you."

Kenzi shook her head. "Of course. I know that. I'm just being a freak. I just...it's this big part of you that I can't relate to, and..."

"And it scares you," Bo murmured, eyes cutting guiltily aside. Kenzi shook her head violently.

"No, of course not! Well...yeah, of course, but...in a good way."

Bo took a deep breath. When she looked up, she was trying to smile. "Okay. Stand with your back against the wall, it'll be safer."

Kenzi's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're right. If I ever...if something ever happens to me, you need to know how to deal."

Kenzi swallowed, her heart leaping into her throat as she pressed her back against the wall of the kitchen, Bo's svelte, leather-clad form pressing lightly against her. Bo met her eyes. "Are you ready?"

Kenzi took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Okay. Brace yourself."

Bo's fingertips brushed Kenzi's cheek. The telltale blue flush was the only warning before Kenzi let out a moan of shocked ecstasy. "Oh God, Bo...I never even..." Her own hand came up to mirror the motion on Bo's cheek. "You are just...so beautiful! I've never felt this way about anyone..."

Kenzi had started to lean in, and Bo pulled back. "Hey, focus Kenzi. How do you feel? Describe it."

Kenzi blinked, her worshipful gaze never leaving Bo's eyes. "It's like...I'm thinking about Ricky Warnez, the first boy I ever had a crush on, and I know that...that being with you would be everything I used to daydream about with him. It's like schoolgirl crush meets Disney meets I really just wanna jump your..."

"Okay, whoa. Calm down. It'll pass."

Kenzi shook her head, hands grabbing her bestie's lapels. "I don't want it to pass! I love you...I never had the courage to tell you, but I do, ever since we met I wanted to..."

"All right. Easy."

Kenzi glanced up shyly through her fluttering lashes. "Can we...do the other part now?"

Bo smiled nervously. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe you should level out first."

"Please, Bo, I'm plenty level, I swear, please...I want to feel what it's really like to be with you. I want to know that I'm...that you need me."

Bo let out a soft sigh. "All right." Once again her hand cupped Kenzi's cheek, this time tilting her face upward. "Close your eyes."

When their lips met, Kenzi moaned again. Her hands slid their way down to Bo's waist, lingering on the swell of her breasts. Bo played her lips and tongue like a gentle virtuoso, and Kenzi could feel the heat pooling between her legs.

Then, so slowly she barely noticed it, the pressure started. It wasn't pain, exactly, more as if Bo were sucking the inside of Kenzi's mouth into her own, and it only made it better. Even as she felt her fingers start to go numb against Bo's waist, the arousal she felt, and the love, only seemed to be growing.

Then Bo pulled back, and Kenzi gasped as her mind and body snapped back with a spike of cold down her spine. She looked up at Bo's flushed face, then immediately averted her eyes with a fiery blush.

Bo let out a breath. "Are you back?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I'm...I'm back."

Bo licked her lips nervously as she dropped back against the counter. "So? What's the verdict?"

Kenzi tittered nervously. "Well I'm bi now, so thanks for that." She rubbed a hand sheepishly over the back of her neck. "That's...that's really what your playmates feel like, huh?"

"Yeah. You probably got it a little stronger, since you were still whammied when I started to feed."

"Does it..." Kenzi cleared her throat. "Does it feel like that for you too?"

Bo chuckled. "Oh yeah."

Kenzi just nodded sharply. "Right. Good. Well. I'm glad I...know what it's like now."

"Right. Me too."

"So now let's never do that again."

Bo let out a relieved sigh. "Right."

"Unless we're really, really drunk." Kenzi gave her a smile that said everything was going to be all right. For her part, Bo couldn't help but grin.

"Right."


End file.
